Fight for my family remade
by Cavillfan26
Summary: remade sequel. Ron has escape from Azkaban with one thing on his mind. Revenge. Now Draco and Hermione are in a fight to save their family along with Harry and Ginny. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

It been sixteen years since Ron been sent to Azkaban. Ron for sixteen years been plotting his revenge against Hermione, Draco and Ginny for putting him in Azkaban and destroying his friendship with Harry. Since he had escape from he been working on Hogwarts express hoping to get a glimpse at Hermione and Draco under a different name for two weeks. While he been in prison Charlie been keeping him updated about the family so he knows that Hermione married Draco and had children together. Well today Ron plans for revenge are put into place.

It is first September so it time dropped the kids have off at Hogwarts express. "Rose, Hugo, Anne, and Charlotte let's go" Draco said looking at his watch. "Alright dad we are coming" Rose said. Rose Narcissa Malfoy is Draco and Hermione oldest child. She has blonde platinum curls and sliver eyes like her father but she has her mother eagerness to learned and read books. She is very bit of stubborn as her father and an amazing seeker just like her father. She is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She however landed into Ravenclaw because the sorting hat thought the Malfoy family needed some changes. Draco was very happy about that.

When the Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and Greengrass families left Voldermort side, they are exile and hated when they join Potter, the Weasleys and rest of Gryffindors. Draco would worries that if one of children are put into Slytherin that would tease, bully and physically hurt.

"Where is your mother and your brother and sisters?" Draco asked Rose who is wearing brand new Ravenclaw robes and has her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Well mum is getting is Scorpius and Zoey ready to spend the night at nana Cissa and grandfather house and Hugo, Anne and Charlotte are getting their trunks and owls" Rose said. "Dad are you going miss us when we are gone?" Rose says.

Draco looked down at is oldest daughter and gives a little sweet smile "Rose Narcissa Malfoy I always miss you guys when go guys are gone" Draco says.

"My sweet little princess I can't believe how fast you are growing up. I mean it was just yesterday you were asking me give you a ride on a magic carpet and you going into your fourth year" Draco says. "

Dad I'm not a little girl anyone" Rose said.

"I know but to me you will always be my little princess" Draco said.

He started tickling her like he when she was little. Rose laughing until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey dad I am going to get something for the train ride" Rose said. Draco watch she heads towards the kitchen but his attention immediately got caught by his twin daughters. "There are my other princesses Anne and Charlotte" Draco said. Charlotte and Anne are twins but Charlotte is older. Charlotte has sliver eyes like her father but brown hair like her father. Charlotte loves Quidditch and loves playing against her older sister and brother and her father. Anne however has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is bookworm like Rose and Hermione. Anne who just like her mother wants to protect magical creatures from abuse. Charlotte and Anne are both about to start Hogwarts this year. "Hi daddy" Anne said.

"Hey sweetheart are you and Charlotte still fighting over your houses" Draco said.

"No mum told us to stop fighting because it does not matter what house we are in because we are sisters and you guys won't stop loving us" Charlotte said as standing on the stairs.

Each girls are wearing brand robes and have their wands in their boxes.

"Girls where is Hugo" Draco says.

"I'm here dad" Hugo said.

Hugo Harry Malfoy is Draco and Hermione oldest son. He heading into his third year of Hogwarts and he was sorted into Gryffindor. He is totally his mother's son. He is splitting image of Hermione but he does have stubborn side like his father and love for Quidditch and he also a seeker like his sister and father. Now Draco got the kids together and all of their bags in the car ready to go. They are leaving three hours early so they spend some time with Draco's parents and have breakfast. They are also dropping off Scorpius and Zoey so Draco can surprise his pregnant wife with little dinner date with the Potters.

"I'm coming" Draco heard Hermione say from upstairs. Hermione has mature a lot over last sixteen years and her bushy hair has finally be tamed however she still the same Hermione that Draco loved about her. Hermione is 38 weeks along in her pregnancy with a little girl they would name Katherine Ginevra Malfoy after her mother and Ginny.

"I'm sorry it took me forever get it Scor and Zoey ready for their grandparents" Hermione said finally coming door the stairs. The family heading towards their family SUV which took Draco forever to learned. Malfoys lived in the magical part of Mayfair. Draco Malfoy runs and owns Malfoy Hospital which help magical and non magical fork. Hermione works with Harry at the Ministry in their magical law enforcement. She is appointed the head place last spring. They arrived at Draco's parents house on time.

"Draco, Hermione and the kids great" Narcissa says with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi mum" Draco said giving her a hug.

"Hi nana" the kids said.

"Hi my sweetie pies Oh Lucius they are here" Narcissa said giving her grandchildren hugs. Scor and Zoey gave a little wave with their little hands as Narcissa gave them kisses.

"Oh Hermione dear how are feeling and oh please give me Scor and Zoey. You really should not carry them yet" Narcissa says as she take little Malfoys in her arms.

"Oh it quite alright Cissa" Hermione said giving her kiss on her cheek.

"Oh nonsense dear when I was this far ago into my pregnancy with Draco I had Lucius do all the carrying" Narcissa said. Hermione laughed.

"Where are my grandchildren" Lucius said in his playful voice. All the kids tackled Lucius. Draco smiled. Draco never had the playful Lucius growing up because of the death eater thing until they left Voldermort all together. When Rose was born Lucius was just as protective of her and Hermione as Draco but little more. Lucius would kill anyone who hurt his son and family. When each kid was born Lucius and Draco was just as protective. In fact when the trial happed Lucius wanted to kill Ron for hurting Hermione.

"Now come on let's eat before you guys take the kids to the train" Lucius said. As they make their way to the dinner room Narcissa put Scor and Zoey into their high chairs. As they sat down to breakfast when the floo network went off and Kingsley along with Snape headed into the dinner room.

"Draco, Narcissa, Hermione and Lucius we need to talk" Kingsley said in deep voice.

"Rose darling watch your brothers and sisters for us please" Hermione asks she slowing gets up and heads into other room.

"Sure thing mum" Rose said. Rose give Hugo nod for him to was drop on the conversion that is going.

"I am sorry Draco and Hermione but…" Snape said but Draco cut him off

"Hugo stop ease dropping finish eating your breakfast" Draco said. Hugo sat down and finishes eating. "Kingsley, Professor Snape what is going on" Hermione asks rubbing her belly.

"It Ron" Snape says. Draco saw Hermione instance up so he goes comfort her.

"He escape from Azkaban two weeks ago" Kingsley says.

"What he escaped from Azkaban?" Hermione asks.

"It not just Ron but it is also Crappe and Goyle as well" Kingsley says.

"It gets worse Bellatrix Lestrange is also alive and it is known that she team up with Ron get revenge on your guys and Ginny" Snape says.

Narcissa gasp at the thought of her sister still being alive and hunting her son and daughter in law and Ginny. She sat down slowing her chair in shocked.

"He has been out for Azkaban for two weeks we just finding this out now" Hermione said now yelling. Draco was doing he can to keep Hermione clam and for him to not lose his temper.

"When the aurors came out to Azkaban they found sixteen years worth of Daily Prophets in his cell" Kingsley says.

"They all updates about you and the Potters" Kingsley goes on to say.

"We checked the log the only one who visited him was Charlie Weasley however they also found this" Kingsley says as he hands them the note that was found in Ron's cell. The note states:

_**Well today the day I plan to escaped from this hell hole and get my revenge on Hermione and Draco and Ginny but more importantly Hermione and Draco. I planned to hurt them worst personal way that is by hurting their children. Disgusting little mud blood having children with that ferret disgust me beyond belief. She was going to be my wife and mother of my children. That evil little mud blood. I am kill the Malfoy children and then killed Draco in front of her. As for Ginny she will getting same punishment as Hermione.**_

Hermione finished the letter handed to Draco "Does Harry and Ginny know about this?" Hermione asks.

"No they don't know but we going to tell next" Snape says.

"The children we have to protect the children Draco" Hermione says. Draco pulls her into a hug

"Alright we can keep them home until Ron is capture" Draco says to Hermione rubbing her back in claiming circles.

"I won't let anyone hurt them Mione I promise" Draco says.

"We already have protection for you and the children put in place at Hogwarts and the Malfoy Hospital" Snape says.

"We will have aurors for yours and Potters kids to watch out for them" Snape says.

The recent news about Ron escaping had cause new stress for Hermione to the point that water broke. Draco looked down and called for his mother. "Alright everyone clam down because this recent news cause Hermione go into labor" Narcissa says. Draco knew that in these types of situation his mother is a pro at handling them.

"Lucius go with Draco and Hermione to hospital while I go to Draco and Hermione's home for her clothes alright and Snape and Kingsley take the kids to the Potters they will take them to the train and tell Ginny I'll be back to pick up Scor and Zoey" Narcissa said as apparated to Draco and Hermione home. Snape walked into the dinner room

"Alright kids" Snape said.

"Uncle Snape what are you doing here" Rose said.

"Your mother has gone into labor so we taking you to the potters" Snape says so Hugo and Rose gather up Scor and Zoey while Charlotte and Anne gather up their school things and headed to towards the Potters.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL

Healers had admitted Hermione into private security room for her and the baby protection. While Ron is out there Draco is not taking any chances. Hermione try to relax while Draco went to get some ice chips.

"Here is your ice baby" Draco saying giving her the ice.

"Thanks baby" Hermione says.

"Mione baby relax you are safe and the kids have the protection so they are safe as houses" Draco says.

"I am just worry that all" Hermione says. Draco leaned in and kiss her wife on the lips. Her kissed in the way that made her safe and happy. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the down.

"Come on in" Mione says.

"Hey Harry and Ginny" Draco says.

"Hey guys" Harry says.

"Hey guys did the kids make on the train safely?" Hermione asks.

"Yes they did but they are not thrilled with Auror protection though" Ginny says.

"The kids know everything. They overhead Ginny yelling at Kingsley" Harry says. Healer Megan had enter the room to check on Hermione.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy it time to start pushing" she says. Harry and Ginny took it as they cue to leave the room.

"Ginny what are going to about Ron?" Harry asks while they wait in the private waiting room with Narcissa and Lucius. "I don't know honey" Ginny says.

"Ginny dear how are guys are holding up" Narcissa asks.

"Oh Cissa I don't know" Ginny says.

They were talking about Ron and what to do for a when the healer Megan enter the room holding a little baby wrap in a little pink blanket.

"Draco and Hermione would like you to meet Katherine Ginevra Malfoy" said the healer Megan. They gather around the new baby.

"She looks just like Hermione's mother" Narcissa. They all took turns holding the littlest Malfoy.

MEANWHILE

Ron Weasley is on the train smirking as he see the Malfoys and Potters family in


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rose over" James said to Rose. James Potter is the oldest son to Harry and Ginny. James is splitting image of his father with his messed up black hair and brown eyes. Although he has his mother heart. James is in Gryffindor with Hugo. Rose looked over at James who was sitting in a compartment with Albus, Lily, Victoire, Roxanne, Grace and Claire. "Hey guys James saved us a seat" Rose called over to her siblings. They entered the compartment while the two aurors stand guard outside.

"Hey guys" Lily said when they enter the compartment. Lily is Harry and Ginny oldest daughter. She red hair like her mother Ginny but according to Lupin she has the beauty of Harry's mother. She also a Gryffindor like her parents and Albus, Grace and Claire are triplets who is just like Harry in very way. They brave and cunning and they same age as Charlotte and Anne. As the Malfoy children settled down into the compartments Anne notices someone with red hair man looking oddly at them.

"Rose I think see someone staring at us" Anne says.

"Where Anne" Rose says to her.

Anne points to in the direction of she saw the red hair man. "I don't see anyone Anne" Rose says. "Well he was there a minute ago" Anne says.

"Hugo can you tell the aurors that Anne saw someone staring us" Rose says to her brother. Hugo nodded and went to tell the aurors. "Did you tell your parents about us" James asks Rose. Rose and James been secretly dating for four months.

"I was going too but all this happen but James I will tell him I promise" Rose says. James leans in kiss Rose on the head. "Well aurors said they will keep an eye out" Hugo said entering the compartment again.

"Nana Molly is so mad that Ron escape but she is especially mad at Uncle Charlie for seeing him" says Victoire. "Why is she mad at Uncle Charlie?" Albus asks been very quiet.

"Because when Ron went to Azkaban the family made a deal not talk and visited him" Victoire says. "

So anyway Grace and Claire what houses do you want be in? Roxanne asks changing the subject. "I want be Gryffindor" Grace says. "Well I want be in Ravenclaw" Claire added. "What about you Al" Lily asks. "Gryffindor like dad and James" Al says.

Well everyone get settle into another conversion this time Quidditch while Anne excuses herself to use the restroom. Under the orders of Kingsley the aurors are not allowed to leave any of Malfoy or Potters children alone under any circumstance. As Anne head towards the restroom with one of the aurors following her at close at a distance with a wand out ready just in case. As Anne enters the bathroom she meets first year "Oh Hi I'm Lilah Antonin" Lilah says.

"Oh I'm Anne Malfoy" says Anne.

"Malfoy? Are you Draco Malfoy's daughter" says Lilah.

"Yes I am" Anne says.

"Oh well I know about your father you must be very proud of him" says Lilah.

Anne smiles because she is proud to be Draco and Hermione daughter. "Yes I am" Anne says. Few moments later Anne leaves with the aurors and headed back to the compartment. Lilah smiles as transforms back into Antonin Dolohov who everyone thought who had dead during the battle.

He heads out of the hole he built to the secret compartment where can be Ron found. "Well Ron they are here" Dolohov says. "Are you sure it them?" Bellatrix says. "well she told me that her name was Anne Malfoy and that she Draco's daughter so I am positive it them" Dolohov states. "Great the plan is working out" Ron says.

"Were are going to hide until we kidnapped them and killed them" Crappe says.

"In the Room of Requirement and don't worry about the children I have special plans for them" Ron says.

"I can't believe my nephew married that mud blood and children with her" Bellatrix says.

"We will kill them but leave Hermione and Draco to me" Ron says. Goyle looked sad because he wanted hurt Malfoy as well.

"I am back and I met new friend" Anne says.

"That great Anne what is your new friend name?" asks Roxanne.

"Lilah Antonin" Anne says taking her seat back from Hugo. Victoire and Roxanne exchange glances. James notices the look between them "guys what wrong" James asks. "Nothing is wrong James" Roxanne says.

"Bullshit" Hugo says.

"You guys are terrible liars" James says.

"Antonin says familiar that all" Roxanne says.

"Anne else did she say" Victoire asks.

"Nothing but she a first year " Anne says. Roxanne raises her one eyebrow.

"What is wrong guys" Rose said.

"It just I check the list this morning for new students and was no one on the list by that name" Victoire says.

"Vic you better get Teddy and the aurors" Roxanne says.

Victoire nodded and left the compartment. She returned a few moments with Teddy and Williamson the Auror. Victoire explain everything to them and Teddy and Williamson search the train.

"We looked and found no Lilah Antonin on this train" Teddy says.

"We better warn Kingsley and Draco and Harry" Williamson says.

They are order to stay in the compartment until they arrived at Hogwarts. Once they arrived at Hogwarts they were the first ones off the train. Aurors lead the Anne, Charlotte, Albus, Grace and Claire to the boats with James, Rose and Hugo and Lily. "Where is Hargid?" asks Anne.

"He retire last year remember?" says Rose. Hugo and Rose hugged Anne and Charlotte goodbye.

"I'm I in trouble because of Lilah Antonin Hugo?" Anne asks.

"No you are not but you have to be careful who you talk to alright" Hugo says.

"I will" Anne says.

"Alright Al watch out for Grace and Claire okay?" James said.

"I will " Al says.

"Yes I don't want to hear that you abandon on the first night" Lily says.

"I won't geez you guys are worse than mom and dad" Al said.

Rose, James, Hugo and Lily gave them last hugs and kisses and head off to the carriages. Once they arrived at the great all the first years students lined up for the sorting hat ceremony. Professor McGonagall gets up and does the same speech as she does every year. After the few moments the sorting hat ceremony begins. Al, Anne, Charlotte, Grace and Claire was too excited to listen but when McGonagall calls "Malfoy, Anne" she nearly falls to the floor. Anne was shaking too much that she barely heard the sorting hat said "RAVENCLAW". To Anne's relief she sees Rose cheering loud as she can makes her way to the Ravenclaw table. Anne sit down next to her sister. The rest of the ceremony went down as smooth as possible. Charlotte is in Gryffindor with Hugo and Lily and James along with Al and Grace. Claire ended up in Ravenclaw with Anne.

After they had their dinner, Rose the Ravenclaw prefect show the first years they're dorms. Hugo the Gryffindor prefect show the first years their dorms as well. After the Ravenclaw students went to bed Rose, Anne and Claire stayed up to write to their parents.

While still at the hospital Hermione had just finished feeding Katherine and Draco had put in her hospital cradle. "She is beautiful baby thanks for making daddy again" Draco said to Hermione giving a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"Well thank you making me a mom again" Hermione says.

Draco and Hermione stared deeply into their eyes as they always did when Hermione had given birth until a tap on a window from kids' owls got their attention.

"Well letters from the children and of course a three page letter from Anne" Draco said giving the owls a treat.

"Wait a minute why is Kingsley writing us a letter?" Draco says. Hermione sit up in alert wondering is there something wrong with the children. "Well Draco what does the letter say" Hermione says. Draco begin to read the letter at loud

_"Dear Draco we are writing to you to tell you that Anne had an encounter with someone by the name of Lilah Antonin. We are informed from Victoire Weasley that there is no student there that goes by the name. After Williamson and Auror in training Teddy Lupin searched the train twice and no found Lilah Antonin. We doubled the security on yours and Potters children and added more protection charms on Hogwarts. We take the protection of yours and Potters children seriously and Congrats to you and Hermione on the birth of Katherine. P.S. Harry Potter will informed as well._

_Kingsley_

"Oh Draco the children" Hermione says in that same tone that always scares Draco.

"The kids are perfectly safe at Hogwarts however Antonin does sound familiar" Draco said comforting Hermione.

"Now the lets read the children letters" Draco says. Draco and Hermione went over all the letters that the children wrote. "I don't understand how much could Anne see that is worth three pages" Draco said. Hermione laughed.

"Well Charlotte wrote about five pages explaining her Gryffindor dorm room and how she is happy to sharing a dorm with Grace" Hermione said. "

Well it looks like Rose wants to talk to me about something" Draco said reading her letter. "I wonder what that about" Hermione says.

"It probably about hers and James relationship the one that you knew about" Draco said looking at his wife. Hermione smiled weakly

"Oh honey she did not tell you because she afraid that you beat up James" she says.

"Now why would I beat him up?" Draco smiling.

"Because you said to Rose that if she dating you would beat up her boyfriend and she really likes James" Hermione says.

"I was joking can she tell when I am joking" Draco said laughing.

"Honey you hex her fifth grade pretend boyfriend" Hermione said. Draco started laughing.

"What does Hugo's letter say? Draco says.

"He hates his prefect duties and he counting down the days to the Quidditch game against his sister and Slytherin" Hermione says.

"That son of mine loves Quidditch but hates losing to his sister"Draco said laughing.

Draco gather up some paper and they both written back to the children telling them how happy they are about the houses and telling Rose and Hugo look out for Anne and Charlotte. Draco asks Rose to keep watchful eye out for Anne and telling her that he knows about her and James and promises not to hurt him. After they send the letters off to children Draco wrote another letter to Harry and Kingsley explaining that Antonin that Anne saw could be Antonin Dolohov. MEANWHILE In the room of requirement "Well that was present" Goyle said.

"Easy for say to I got Gryffindor those disgusting little blood traitors " Crappe said.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS" Ron yelled.

"We have them in sight however Victoire knows something is up because aurors protection had doubled on the children so Antonin don't use you name at all" he continues.

"Bellatrix you are up" Ron says. Bellatrix smiles as she turns into Blaise and Padma's daughter 14 year old daughter Sienna while Ron stuff the real Sienna Zabini into the closet. Bellatrix heads out the door and follows Rose. "Hey Rose wait up" Bellatrix says as Sienna.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny are you almost done in the baby's room" Harry asks his wife downstairs. "Yeah I am done" Ginny. Ginny had painted Katherine's room with silver and gold colors with little pictures of unicorns on the walls. Ginny and Hermione had gone over the different ideas when she found that Hermione is pregnant. They wanted to surprise her and Draco with the room painted and decorated. Harry, Lucius and George had moved crib and everything that Katherine would needed.

Narcissa, Ginny and, Molly handling the decorating and the painting. Narcissa insisted on new things each time Hermione was pregnant. After Ginny had come downstairs Narcissa and Molly had all the rooms cleaned and the food prepared. Zoey and Scorpius was busying playing in the playpen that Narcissa had gotten for their first birthday.

"Finally everything is ready for new little granddaughter" Narcissa said.

"Everything is perfect Narcissa" Molly and Ginny said.

While the girls seat around talking Harry and Lucius and George step outside to talk.

"Did Draco tell about this Lilah Antonin girl that Anne ran into" Harry asks Lucius.

"Yea he did" Lucius said.

"Are you sure he said Antonin Dolohov"

"I am certain why"

"It just Antonin Dolohov is supposed to dead"

"Bellatrix is suppose to dead as well, how did Ginny take it"

"Not so good I thought she was going cause a miscarriage"

"A miscarriage? Oh Harry is Ginny pregnant"

Harry nodded "but we promise not tell Hermione and Draco until a few weeks later"

"Oh Congrats Harry"

"Thanks Lucius"

"Hey guys Hermione and Draco are here with baby Katherine" said George

The guys headed back inside the house, when Draco and Hermione enter the house every gather up around the new baby who sleeping in Hermione's arms. Draco went over and grab Scor and Zoey.

"Hey look guys it your baby sister Katherine" Draco says.

"Baby" Zoey says

"Yeah that is your baby sister Zoey" Draco says

"Cute baby"

Zoey leans in gives her a little kiss on her head.

"what do you think Scor" Draco says to his son. Scorpius looks at his baby sister and smiles.

"She cute" Scorpius says. He leans in give her a kiss as well.

When Draco put down the twins when the floo network suddenly goes off. Out comes is a frantic Blaise and Padma.

"Sienna is missing" Blaise says.

"She been missing for two weeks now and no one has seen her" Padma said crying.

Hermione had put Katherine down in her bassinet and goes comfort Padma.

"We had the aurors look everywhere and no has seen her"Padma says

"I am sure she will be found Padma" Hermione says.

"I am so worried and scared I mean she my little girl"

"Don't worry Padma they will find her"

Draco, Harry, Lucius and George had took Blaise outside and left the girls with Padma. As soon as they were outside Blaise took one of Hermione's vases throw it against the wall. "My little girl is missing out guys I can't do anything about it" Blaise says.

"I mean I can't sleep or eat and Padma keeps crying all time and it kills me that I can't comfort her" Blaise says.

"Don't worry Blaise they will find her" Draco says

"Oh wait a minute maybe we can flooed the school maybe Rose or James or Hugo seen her"

"Well we can try come on"

Draco lead them into inside and flooed him and Blaise to Hogwarts. They entered the headmistress office and asked to speak Rose or Hugo or James. Moments later McGonagall returns with Rose "Hey dad and Uncle Blaise I'm I in trouble?" Rose asks.

"No honey we need to asks you a question about Sienna" Draco asks.

"Sure dad what is it?"

"Sienna been missing for two weeks and Uncle Blaise and I were wondering if you seen her"

"Yea I saw her this morning when I was heading to breakfast with Anne and Claire"

"Really" Draco looked at Blaise with a relief on his face but it quickly short lived. "Thank Rose you can head back to class now" says McGonagall. Rose nodded headed back to class.

"There is no way Sienna would not just come home before heading out to Hogwarts" Blaise says.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" asks Draco

" No didn't and even if we did she knows to come home instead of coming here"

"I don't know mate"

"No Draco someone took her from her home" Blaise said.

He and Draco headed the back to his house. Padma is still crying and has completely broke down. Blaise went to comfort his saying that Rose had seen her today at Hogwarts. He left out the thought that someone might have kidnapped her from their home. Blaise had scoop up Padma into his arms and flooed home

"Thanks guys and congrats on Katherine she beautiful" Blaise said as flooed back to his house.

"How did it go did at Hogwarts" Hermione asks feeding Katherine while the twins play with their toys. "I fine I guess" Draco asks

"Did Rose see Sienna?"

"Rose said yes but something does not seat right with me or Blaise"

"How so?"

"Well Sienna never would have just run away to Hogwarts like that without telling Blaise or Padma first"

"They will find her"

"Where is my parents , Harry and Ginny and George"

"Well Ginny didn't feel well so Harry took her home, George was call in at the joke shop and your father was getting tired so they left"

"Gotcha"

"Geez look at the time I have to get dinner started"

Don't get up I'll cook dinner"

"Are you sure about that"

"I messed up one pancake and I get branded for life"

Hermione laughed. After Draco had cooked dinner Hermione put Katherine to bed and Draco put Scorpius and Zoey to sleep.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Ron, Bellatrix, Antonin, Crappe and Goyle finally left the Room of Requirement in pursuit of Potter and Malfoy children. Ron sees the James and Rose sitting next to other and talking. Ron raised his wand and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"


	4. Chapter 4

**SATURDAY DAY 1**

Rose and James was sitting at bench discussing their herbology homework when their auror suddenly falls over and dies. James quickly glances up sees a red-haired man coming at them. "Rose come on we got to get out of here" James says grabbing her arm starts running down the corridor. "James what going on" Rose asks trying to keep up James. James does not answer.

They keep running towards Snape's office. "James where are we going" Rose asks.

"To Snape's office" James say. They were running fast that they were not paying any attention where they ran into Hugo, Anne, Charlotte, Al and Lily who where they back from library.

"What hell is going on?" Hugo said.

"yeah where the fire?" Lily asks.

Trying to catch their breath James explains to them that their aurors were killed somewhere red haired man and scary looking guy killed them. The remaining aurors that where with the got their wands out, "Teddy keep eye on them while I check alright" Auror Williamson says. They waited for about ten minutes for Williamson to return. When they realize something is wrong Teddy started looking for a place to hide them while he and other aurors go on check on Williamson.

"Alright guys hide in here lock the door and keep quiet don't open the door until we say I" Teddy said closing the closet door while James rushed them in and locks the door and, Rose did a silencing charm on the door.

"Lily where are Grace and Claire" James asks.

"They are with Victoire and Roxanne" Lily says.

"Good at least they are safe" James says

They hid in the closet for about 20 minutes when they heard voices outside the door. The last thing they heard was stupefy.

"Thanks for the ice cream Victoire" Claire says. "Sure thing Claire bear" Victoire. "Oh thank you for the hot chocolate Roxanne," Grace says. "Sure thing Grace" Roxanne says. All of them were leaving kitchens and heading towards the dorm when Victoire suddenly screams "TEDDY". Roxanne had rushed their cousins into a nearby classroom when she discovered that the aurors are dead. Some had bled to death by a curse. Roxanne sees that are blood all over the walls. She quickly runs over where her cousin to check on Teddy when she realizes that Teddy is still alive. Teddy was just knock out"Victoire Teddy will be alright" Roxanne said trying to calm her down.

"Come on we have to get Snape so he'll help come on Vic. Let's get the girls and go" Roxanne said getting her cousins.

"Are you sure Teddy will be alright" Victoire asks.

"Yes remember I am studying to be a healer," Roxanne says

"Alright"

"Come on Claire and Grace and close your eyes and keep them close and whatever you do don't open them," Roxanne says.

The girls nodded as they make their way to Snape's Office. As they continue on walking they run right into Ron. "what you doing here" Roxanne asks.

"You must be my nieces" Ron says. He slowly walked over to them.

"You must be Victoire," Ron says.

"And you must be Roxanne" he says.

"You two girls must be Grace and Claire" he finished.

Victoire was hiding Grace behind her while Roxanne hides Claire behind her. "Charlie been visiting me and keeping me updated about the family"

"Don't worry Victoire and Roxanne I am not coming after you" Ron says. The girls sighed in relief. "I am coming after them" Ron says taking out his wand. He pointed his wand at Victoire and scream "Sectumsempra" before being able to take her wand.

Then he points he wand at Roxanne before she reached for her own wand and screams "crucio. Both girls are knock out leaving Grace and Claire scared. Ron starting laughing when both girls had their wands out shaking a simple stupefy would leave them unconscious.

**2:00 AM LONDON TIME**

Draco and Hermione were suddenly woken up by the floo network they made their downstairs to their living room only to greeted by Snape and Kingsley. Hermione had covered herself with her blue night robe so her nightgown wasn't showing. Hermione got the sense that something was wrong.

"Snape, Kingsley what the matter?" Hermione asks.

"Something happen at the school today" Kingsley says.

"Is it the children?"

Kingsley nodded.

"What happen?" Draco demanded

"Ron had sneak in the school and kidnapped the children" Snape says joining the discussion.

"WHAT" Draco and Hermione said in unison. Hermione burst into tears. "How could this had happen?" Draco says. "I mean the children had aurors watching over them" Draco says.

"Ron killed them and Teddy is at St. Mungos along with Victoire and Roxanne but they are going to be okay" Snape says. "Ron also took the Potter children as well" Snape continues. "He left this note" Snape says. Snape handed Draco the note that Ron left that read:

_I have your children along with Potter kids. If you want to see them alive and unharmed then Hermione will come to me in six days. If she does not then the kids will die. Ginny you must come as well as you can see I am still upset that you ruined my friendship with Harry and help Hermione run into the arms of that ferret._

_Ron_

Draco out anger thrown a vase at the wall waking up the younger children "shit" he says. Hermione who is totally numb slowly makes her way upstairs to check on them. Draco looked up and notice that Hermione went upstairs and knowing his wife she would go to him to protect the kids.

"Does Potter know yet" Draco says. Kingsley shook his head no "Look Draco we will do everything in power to find to them and bring back to you safe" Kingsley says. Draco looked at Kingsley not believing him anymore.

"I need to check on Hermione," Draco says heading up the stairs.

"Draco I promise you we will get back them"

"I am tired of the empty promises you make"

"Dra…"

"Don't"

"Draco please" Kingsley says

"No I trusted you with my children lives and now they are trapped with mad man" Draco says. "Do have any idea what it means to have children?" he says.

"To be there the moment they are born" he goes on.

"To kiss them, to love them, take care of them when they are sick".

"You Snape should kept them under a better watch since you are one of their godfathers."

"Now I can't protect them" Draco finished. Draco went upstairs to check on Hermione. When Draco entered, the bedroom finds Hermione sitting rocking chair humming to Katherine while Zoey and Scorpius sleep soundly in cribs that Hermione moved in here.

"Don't even think about it Mione" Draco said. Hermione looked up at Draco

"I have to you heard what Ron said"

"I know what he said but I also know what he is attempting do"

"what"

"Ron wants you all by himself no kids and no me"

"Draco what are you saying"

"I am saying is that Ron has no intention of returning the children"

"Draco what"

"Remember the letter that we got when we found out that he escaped?"

"Yeah what about it?

"He wants revenge for putting him in jail and leaving him for me and for Ginny putting us together so he is going after ours and Potters kids"

"Honey you don't think"

"Yea he will kill them as payback"

Hermione walked over to the empty baby cradle and put a sleepy Katherine in it. "What are we going to do" Hermione turning to her husband. Draco left the room for five minutes and return with car seats, Hermione's bags and portable cradle for the kids.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Draco was busying packing clothes, and everything they need "You and the kids are going to the Potters" Draco said.

"Why"

"Because I am going to get the kids and I am going to need Harry help"

"What about your parents"

"After I drop you off I am going to manor get them and I am going to have my mother stay with you and Ginny"

"Then what"

"And then we will get the kids but I need stay with my mother and Ginny because I can't get distracted with you out there"

"What about Snape and Kingsley?"

"They are still downstairs but we are not going to work with them and they probably left by now"

"Why"

"Because I don't trust anymore when it comes to our children" Draco grabs Hermione pulls into warm comforting hug. He buries his face into her hair "Mione baby I will do anything in my power to get those kids our kids back safe. I promise you. You and the kids are the best thing that ever happen to him" Draco said. He lift his face and press his lips onto Hermione's.

Hermione nodded her and she grab Katherine trying not to wake up her while Draco got Zoey and Scorpius and the five of them floo to Harry and Ginny.

**2:45 AM LONDON TIME**

Harry and Ginny shot up right of bed at the sound the fireplace roaring down stairs at 13 grimmauld place. Harry quickly grab his wand and told Ginny to stay in the room. "Lumos" Harry said as heading downstairs. "oh shit Draco, Mione you scared us half to death" Harry says.

Harry sit down his wand and calls for Ginny. "Draco and Mione whats going on" Ginny says. Hermione put Katherine her car seat as the little one stayed sound asleep. "The children wer_e kidnapped_ by Ron" Draco explains.

Ginny started crying while Harry clutches his fist in anger. Draco explain to them everything that Kingsley and Snape explain to them when the fireplace roar again this time Kingsley and Snape appear. "Don't step into this house" Ginny yelled. Harry tried to calm her down but it wasn't working .

"You promise that the children will be safe" Ginny says. Kingsley step out of fireplace and Snape followed his move. "I know but you have to trust me on this I will get your kids back" Kingsley pleading with him.

"We are searching everywhere to find your children" Snape says now joining discussion. "Kingsley we should go and continue looking for the kids" Snape say. Kingsley nodded and they left.

"Come on Harry lets go" Draco had put the twins down on the couch. "Where are we going" Harry asks

"To my father's house and then we are going to get the kids

"Alright let's go"

Both Harry and Draco promise their wives that they will be okay and they will get the kids back safe. Draco and Harry flooed to Manor and once they had gotten there Lucius was already up making some tea.

"Draco and Harry it late what wrong" Lucius asks. Lucius could not sleep so he decided to make himself some tea while his wife slept soundly. "Father Ron kidnapped both Harry's and I children and we need your help getting them back" Draco said. Lucius suddenly drop his cup and his widen in anger. "Where is Hermione and babies?" Lucius asks. "At my house with Ginny" Harry answers. "Draco of course I'll help there are my grandchildren" Lucius says.

Lucius ran upstairs to get his wife. Once Lucius told his wife wants going he sends her to Potter's house. Once his gather his wand they started brainstorm where Ron took the children.

"Rose wake up" Hugo says shaking his sister. Rose slow open her eyes taking in the room that they were in. They some kind of dungeon with a mattress on the floor and two cups for the bathroom "Where is Charlotte and Anne" Rose asks. "They took them about half an hour ago' Hugo says.

Rose manages to sit up and starting look for any way out. Rose looked about ten minutes but nothing. Rose started to looking for her wand "Where my wand" Rose asks. "He took them" Hugo says

'Who took it Hugo"

"Ron"

"Where are James and everyone else"

"He put them in a separate rooms but I don't know where"

"help!"

"I tried that no one can hear us"

"what are going to do Hugo" Rose says sitting down on the dungeon floor.

"I don't know but we will think of something"

Rose and Hugo sit in silence thinking of ways to get out of here without wands when door opens suddenly. "James, Charlotte, Anne" Rose ran up to them and hug them tightly. "Lily, Al, Grace and Claire thank god" Hugo says.

They where reunited but they better enjoy their brief reunion before hell begins for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning this scene contents some adult theme

**SUNDAY DAY 2**

Draco, Harry and Lucius set in their kitchen for two hours trying to figure out where Ron would have taken the kids. "We need to go down to Azkaban" Lucius finally says. "Why" Draco responds. "Ron been in Azkaban for 16 years and let's not forget Bellatrix and Dolohov is with him and those two are the smartest one. Someone from the inside must told them what to do""like who""Yaxley""I thought he was dead" Harry said now speaking up"They found him around the time Ron went to Azkaban" Lucius says"How do you know this" Draco asks"Well now it will be a time to tell you" Lucius says.

"tell us what" both Harry and Draco in unison"After I join you Potter the Order came to me ask to locate all the death eaters" Lucius says.

"When the war ended I just needed to find Yaxley, Bellatrix and Dolohov and by the time I found them you and Hermione started dating". Lucius finished.  
"You don't think Yaxley help them would you" Draco asked.

"He might have but I don't know for sure because I retired after I caught them" Lucius replies.

"Look can't sit around this is the second day so we only got four days left we need go to now" Harry said, all three apparated to area that was near Azkaban so question Yaxley.

"James are you alright?" Rose ask. They were reunited in dungeon for a brief visit unknown to them. They still had on their dress robes but all of them disarmed . "Yeah I am fine and are you okay?" James ask her.

"I am fine just scared". James comforted her before checking on his siblings. Anne and Charlotte were crying and holding onto each other. "Hey girls come here you too Hugo" Rose said.

All of them were hugging each other "I know you guys are scared I'm scared to but remember mum and daddy are telling us?" Rose said.

"Yeah I remember. They always tells no matter what we are feeling like how scared we are. We are Malfoys and we stick together" Hugo says.

"Yeah this situation we are in can only make us stronger" Rose said. Both Anne and Charlotte smiled hug Rose and Hugo. Hugo goes and grabs the potters bring them into the circle "And you Potters are family as well so need to stick together like I know you would protect Rose" Hugo finished.

"Don't worry Hugo I'll protect Rose with my life" James siblings screamed ran behind Lily and Rose. Bellatrix enter behind Ron with giggling on her face. "What do you want?" Lily asks. "Lily Luna Potter I know your father" Ron said.

"Yeah no shit what do you with us?" "I want both your mothers""Why?" "Well your mother destroyed my friendship with your father""No you destroyed your friendship with my father. You got no to blame but yours…)Lily was thrown violently across dungeon and hit the wall hard. Grace and Claire screamed while Hugo and James check on her. "Why are you doing this?" Anne suddenly says peeping her heard out from behind Rose. Ron attention suddenly turns to the little girl who hiding behind Rose. "Because your mother left me ran into arms of that ferret you called daddy." Ron says.

"My mother left you because you beat the living the shit out of her and turned into a death eater. A group that my father and grandparents left" Rose said."So you must be my great niece Rose and I guess you to are Anne and Charlotte" Bellatrix said.

"You are who?" Rose ask taking a protective stance over her sisters."Am your Aunt Bellatrix a follow death eater"

"Your Nana Cissa's sister aren't you""yes I am"

"Why are you with him"

"Because your father disgrace the family name by marrying your mudblood mother"Rose got enrage with anger and quickly move her sisters near James and Hugo who was sitting up Lily. "You disgusting human being don't ever called my mother that. My father regretted using that word on mum and taught us not to say it" Rose said. Rose looking for way she could overtake Bellatrix without her wand. Bellatrix just laughed "Silly girl you can't fight I am ten times more powerful then you" she said."Enough you two" Ron says losing his patience.

"You will get your chance with them Bellatrix I promise". Bellatrix smiled like a kid on Christmas."Dolohov " Ron called for. He enter room. "You take them into a separate rooms now" Ron said "but leave Rose with me" Ron said. James heard that and push Rose behind him. "There is no way in hell I am leaving her with you" James said. "No I figured that James because you every inch of your father" Ron said. "Let me guess you love this girl" Ron asked.

"Yes with all my heart and I will kill if you ever put your hands on her or my family and Malfoys are part of my family" James said. Rose smiled at thought of James of loving her. "I love him as well I kill you as if you ever put your hands on him or any of us" Rose said. All of them gather as a united front protecting each other. They all laugh. All of the raise their wands yell "Stupfy"

Draco, Harry and Lucius already to Azkaban Lucius lead to them to area where information about prisoners is kept. The women sit up looked from her desk to see three men standing there " This is Lucius Malfoy and I needs speaks to Yaxley now". "whatever you need Mr. Mister Malfoy" the women lead the way. "Thanks but we will be done in 15 minutes " Lucius before heading the cell. The women nodded to left. When the door was shut Draco immediately shove Yaxley against the wall "Where he would take them?" Draco said. "Lucius Malfoy what have I done to earn this visit" Yaxley said.

"Just answer my son question " Lucius said.

"Where would Ron take mine and Potter children?" Draco said squeezing his hand around Yaxley.

"Like I would tell you traitor" Yaxley replied. Harry shoved his wand in his throat "we don't have time for this shit Yaxley now tells where would Ron take the children" Harry said. "I don't know. Ron never told the location where your children is being held"

"Bull shit" Draco said"I am telling you the truth Malfoy I know about the plan to kidnapped the children but he never told where he would keep him. The person I that I know of is your sweet Aunt Bellatrix"Lucius got tired of hearing of Yaxley "Look If any happens to my grandchildren and if you were part of it I won't hesitate to kill you" Lucius said before punching him."Potter, Malfoy".

"They heard someone called them so they turned their heads to see who and it was Nott."I glad I find you here. I have news about your children" Nott said.

"Well what is it" they all said."One of the death eaters said that they where being held under the Shrieking Shack and Sienna was found. She is currently in St. Mungos she will be okay" Nott said.

"Alright come on let's go and Nott tell Blaise were are happy that Sienna is alright " Lucius said. Nott nodded as they appareted leaving Nott behind.

Rose had opened her eyes slowly to take in her surroundings. Rose was strapped to bed. Her hands were tied above her hand and her feet were. Rose only had on was her Ravenclaw uniform. She looked to side and Ron standing over her checking out her body. Rose tried speak but no sound escape her lips. She tried again but nothing. Ron walk to the bed where Rose was now laying in.

"I did spell so you won't be able to talk or scream" he said. Ron lowered himself on top of Rose unbuttoning her school uniform revealing blue bra. Rose was in tears trying to call to James, her father and Hugo but still no sound. Rose tried to break free from the restraints but failed to escape.

"Did you know Rose that your mother and I were planning on getting married?" Ron asks. Rose shock her head.

"Oh yeah but your mother had different plans. She went run off and married that ferret" Ron says. Rose tried to speak again but this time Ron removed the spell.

"My mom is smart women. She right decision by marrying my father" Rose smirked the Malfoy grin. Ron slapped her so hard that she spit up blood. "Like father like daughter but this time you little slut your father is not here to protect you" Ron said. Ron took out a dagger that he had hidden into his back pocket and stabbed into Rose stomach. She scream in pain. Ron move his hand down to Rose skirt and removed them.

Rose tried to kick but her legs failed to obey. "Get me off of me" Rose screamed repeatedly. Ron removed his pants. Rose fought as hard as could to escape but Ron just laugh Ron removed her bra and rubs his hand on her breast. Rose begun to cry louder and Ron jam himself inside of her kiss and licking all over her body once he finished he went to get Antonin Dolohov. Once they had finished they left the room leaving Rose bleeding and crying.

Rose innocence was ripped from her. She felt ashamed and depressed. She wanted to die. She was afraid that James would not want her anymore and or family would disown. She wanted to bleed out painfully and slowly. A loud pop distracted her when a house elf came in. "Hello" Rose said. The house elf remain silence. He heal her wounds and did a conception spell on her to prevent pregnancy.

"Thank you" Rose said quietly. Rose laid there quietly when the door open. Bellatrix came in smirking "I got you now"

Meanwhile James was in the next dungeon trying to break to out to get help Rose but nothing works. He was force to sit though rape by Ron and Antonin Dolohov now the torture by Bellatrix. He wanted to run in there to protect her and save her.

Ron enter the room "James Sirius Potter" he says. "Let me see Rose" James said.

"You are just like your father" Ron says

"Where is she and my family"

"Lock away in different rooms"

"Why are you doing this to us"

"I was lock up in Azkaban for 16 years"

"Because you beat up Aunt Mione and came a death eater which by the way illegal and let's not forget what you did to my mom"

"I did nothing to her"

"That a lie. My cousins told me everything about you let Crappe and Goyle rape and torture to her"Ron smack him with a such a force that he fall to the floor. "Oh shut up you twit" Ron said.

"I was your father best friend until your girlfriend's mudblood mother ruined it by claiming to be abuse and running into ferret the arms" Ron said."You abuse Mrs. Malfoy and you hurt my mom and you rape my girlfriend"

"I am getting tired of this. Cruico" Ron said to James. James hit floor trying not screaming. Ron kept repeating the curse until he screamed. Ron hovered around James "all of this will stop when Hermione comes to me until then enjoy the music" Ron bang on the wall then the left the room. James was force to listen to whipping sounds that Rose was getting.

Ron walked into the dungeon where Hugo and Lily were staying. Lily was comforting Hugo each time Rose scream of pain. "Hugo we will get her and everyone else and I am positive that out our fathers will find us soon" Lily said hugging him.

"Oh that the sweetest thing I have ever heard" Ron said. "It so sweet that it is sickening" Ron said. Hugo put Lily behind him protecting her.

"Where are my sisters?" Hugo asks.

"They are fine Rose however won't be" Ron said.

"Don't worry about the youngest Potters and Malfoys children I won't touch them"

Hugo sighed in relief and so did Lily. They heard a scream that did not belong to Rose or James.

"I won't touch them but Dolohov can" Ron said smirking.

As Ron left he scream "Sectumsempra" which was meant for Lily but Hugo push her out of the way taking full force of the curse, "HUGO" Lily screaming running to him trying to stop the bleeding. "Why didn't you let me get hit" Lily asks him.

"Because it wouldn't be right" Hugo said. "Please hang on Hugo please just hang on" Lily said.

Lily did want she could get to slow down the bleeding but without a wand it hopeless. "I love Hugo. I been in love with you since we were three" Lily said in his ear. "I love you too" Hugo said. Lily kiss him on the lips. Hugo eyes begin to roll back "Hugo no please don't die" Lily says. She begin shaking him. His eyes open up but he is very weak.

The house elf pop into the room where youngest prisoners were being held. Charlotte was checking Anne wounds that Dolohov gave her. Claire was checking over Grace. They have no idea what condition their older siblings where in. The house elf was healing their wounds and giving them water.

"Thank you" Anne says. The house elf nodded. "My name is Anne Malfoy what's your name" she asks. "Danni" he responds. He was about to leave but name Malfoy stuck a cord with him."Are you Lucius Malfoy's granddaughter" he asks. Anne nodded "this is my sister Charlotte and best friends Grace and Claire Potter""Potter?""yes""Lucius Malfoy was my master after the war until I was taken"

"Do you still obey Malfoy orders" Charlotte asks. Danni nodded. "Then my find grandfather" Charlotte says. Danni nodded apparated.

Draco, Lucius and Harry looked everywhere in the Shrieking Shack but no sign of the children. "It going to be day three soon we are back at square one" Draco said. "Don't worry we will find them maybe we should…) loud pop suddenly stopped "Danni" Lucius says"I come to find Lucius Malfoy. I was ordered by Charlotte Malfoy" Danni says

"Charlotte? Is Claire and Grace is there" Harry asks. Danni

"Yes but they are injured and screaming" Danni.

"Who is screaming " Draco asked

"Older girl Weasley calls her Rose. She hurt really bad and she been rape and being torture"Lucius and Draco both collapsed upon hearing the news about Rose. "Danni you are order to take us to were Charlotte is at"Danni nodded and appareted all three of them were the kids are.


	6. Chapter 6

MONDAY DAY THREE

Draco, Lucius, Harry and Danni landed in the room where Grace, Claire, Charlotte and Anne where being held. The pop loud got their attention "Daddy" the girls screamed ran into their fathers arms. "Girls thank god you are alright" both of them said. "Daddy my arm hurts really bad" Anne said. "Let me take a look at it princess I won't hurt you" Draco said. Draco check her arm

"Sweetie it broken and I can't fix it right but I promise you I will. Charlotte sweetheart are you hurt" Draco says. Charlotte shook her head no. Draco kiss both of his daughters on the head holding back tears.

"Claire bear" Harry says. "Daddy I miss you and I been brave just like you said and I am not hurt but Grace is" Harry hug her "I promise I won't let you at my sight again and Grace sweetie come on let me take look at you" Harry says. Harry look at Grace "Baby girl you have broken arm and nose but I can't mended now but sweetie I promise I will. Now can you be my big brave girl like your sister?" Harry asks.

Grace gave her father hug "I love you daddy" she says. "I love you too both of you" Harry says. Malfoy girls both hug their father "I love you so much daddy and please don't let those bad guys hurt us again" they both said. "I love you girls too and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you and brother and sister again. However I need you to stay here with your grandfather because I need to find Hugo and Rose" Draco said. "Girls please stay Lucius I need to find Lily and James" Harry said.

Lucius stepped in "go find them don't worry I'll protect them" Lucius said.

They nodded left the room. "Oh my sweet girls come here. I miss you girls so such" Lucius said hugging them. Lucius Malfoy once fear death eater was in tears holding his granddaughters.

Draco and Harry wander around until they heard voices "That sound like Lily" Harry said. Draco broke down the door "Hugo" he said upon seeing his son bleeding to death on the floor. "Lily" Harry says. "Daddy thank god" Lily said. They reunited in a hug but it was short lived. "Please you have to Hugo he saved me" Lily said. "What do you mean?" Draco asks. "Ron did a spell called Sectumsempra was for me but he pushed me out-of-the-way and gotten full force of it. Can heal him Uncle Draco? I love him" Lily. Draco did the healing spell that he learned from Snape but Hugo lost a lot of blood.

"Hang on son" Draco said.

"Dad " Hugo said very weak.

"Shh don't say anything I don't want you lose your strength alright. If anything happens to you and your sisters, I will never forgive myself but I healed what I can but you lost a lot of blood my son. I love you so much" Draco said.

He kiss the top of his hand. "Danni" Draco says. Danni pop into the room. "Danni I need to watch them while Harry and I get James and Rose" Draco said. Danni nodded and left to find James and Rose.

Draco and Harry both walk into they heard James screamed "Rose baby hang on I coming" James said.

James heard the door open and hid behind the bed. He saw two figure walk into the room. He jumped out from behind the bed "Dad, Uncle Draco" he says.

"James thank god you are alright" Harry says giving his a hug. "Dad" James said. "I love daddy so much" James said. "I love you too James" Harry said. Harry check James for injuries. "I am fine but Ron did used curio on me. Anyway come on Rose is really hurt" James says.

"James where is Rose located?" Draco asks.

"Next door but I am coming with you. I promise her to protect and I fail"

"No you did not fail but I need to stay here with your dad because you are not armed" Draco says.

James nodded and Draco went to get Rose.

Draco enter the room where Rose is being held but he did not expect this.

Rose is tied to the canopy bed with shirt ripped exposing her breast , red scarlet back where the blood dried and her skirt was bloody ripped. Her legs where cover in welts and stab wounds "Rose baby OH MY GOD hang on" Draco says.

"Finite Incantatem" Draco muttered release Rose from her bonds and heal the wounds but she also lost a lots of blood. He caught got before she hit the bed. Draco heart sank when he discovered that Rose was not breathing. He checks to see if she was still breathing "She still breathing thank god" Draco said. Her breathing was very shallow which scared Draco to death "Danni" Draco call for "I need some clothes for Rose now" Draco said.

Danni got the clothes quickly "you have to hurry they will back soon" Danni says. Draco nodded started to putting clothes on nearly naked daughter. Rose started tumbling when Draco pick her up "Daddy" Rose said very weak. "Hang on baby I got your brother and sisters and Uncle Harry got the kids and James is very worried about you" Draco said making his way to Lucius. "Daddy I love you" Rose said.

"I love you too" Draco said.

Draco enter the room which is now fill the kids Danni apparated them to Malfoy Hospital.

"Mister Malfoy" Nurse Hannah says. "Hugo and Rose both need magical and non magical medical attention now" Draco said placing Rose down on a hospital bed. "I need rape kit done for Rose and Hugo was hit by Sectumsempra. I manage the heal the wounds but he lost too much blood_"_ Draco said. Lucius put Hugo down as well. Nurse Hannah nodded wheel Rose away other while another nurse wheeled Hugo away.

"Nurse Carol I need you to check on Anne and Grace arm please" Draco said. "Daddy where are we going" Anne asks.

"With Ms. Carol while I need to call mummy because mummy is very worried about you. Don't worry Charlotte and Claire will be with you guys and Ms. Carol can you give some candy alright" Draco said. Anne nodded. "Come on girls" Carol said leading the girls to the clinic.

Draco watch the girls enter the clinic.

"Call girls let them know that we had found them" Lucius said.

"I do it and Harry call Kingsley and Snape tell them that we have the kids and they under our protection" Draco said. Harry nodded.

"It been three days and still no word", Hermione said pacing in the room. "Hermione dear you need to sit down doing that won't make you feel better" Narcissa says. "I'm sorry I'm just worried," Hermione said. "Well the babies are asleep finally" Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny I'm just worried and scared about kids" Hermione says.

"I know so I'm but Draco, Harry and Lucius will find them"

"I don't know whether they cold or hurt or scared. I really want to hold them again"

"I know you what you mean. I just to hold them again" Ginny said. Both Ginny and Hermione allow themselves after to fall into the grief after three days. They cried both rocking each other. Narcissa join them at thought of never saying her grandchildren again.

The phone suddenly rings. "Hermione phone for you it Draco" Molly said. Molly been staying there helping with babies.

Hermione runs to the phone "Draco baby" Hermione says

Hermione hung up the phone and first time in three days she smiled. "GINNY, NARCISSA, MOLLY THEY FOUND THEM" Hermione says.

Ginny, Narcissa and Molly ran into the room "What"

Hermione "They found them. They are at the hospital come on let's go"

"Mom please watch Scorpius, Zoey and Katherine please", Ginny shout to her mother.

Molly agreed to watch the babies.

Once they got there, they dump into Draco. "Draco baby thank god you found them" Hermione said running into his arms. "Mione, mum there something you need to know" Draco said.

"What happen" Hermione responds.

"Rose was raped by Ron and Dolohov and torture by Bellatrix. She lost a lot of blood due to multiple stabs wounds and whippings. Also she was torture by Bellatrix" Draco said. He heard his mother hiss.

"and Hugo, Charlotte and Anne" Hermione says.

"Hugo got hit by Sectumsempra and needs a blood transfusion. He was saving Lily and Charlotte is fine and Anne got a broken arm"

"Oh my babies when can we see them?"

"Soon but since because I'm their father they won't allow me to treat them" Draco said comforting Hermione. Draco pull Hermione into a hug and kiss her on the lips. "They are here we got them back. Danni house elf came to us under Malfoy orders" Draco said cradling Hermione to his chest.

"Danni your father house elf that been taken" Hermione asks.

"Yep apparently he still takes orders from Malfoy family members. Charlotte order him to find us which lead to us finding the kids " Draco said. He felt Hermione smile on his chest. Hermione lift her head to see Draco. Lean to kiss him "thank you for finding them" she says.

"No need to thank me Mione they are our children". Draco said. He turn to see his mum who is sitting on the chair. She appears to be crying. "Hang on sweetie I need to check on my mum" Draco said.

Narcissa sit them deep in thought. Her own sister torture and beat her oldest grandchild and she wanted her to pay. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Draco pull her into a hug "don't think about it mum. I want to hurt Bellatrix for what she did Rose as well but the moment we start talking about revenge they win" Draco said.

"My own sister torture Rose I can't forgive that but you are right" Narcissa said hugging her son. "Nana Cissa" Charlotte and Anne said. Narcissa was attention turn to her granddaughters "oh my sweet girls I miss you" Narcissa said hugging them. "Look I got a cast and it pink because it my favorite color" Anne said. "I can see that and look girls I got you something" Narcissa said pulling out they girls favorite brand of ice cream. Draco smiled "come on girls lets go see mummy" Draco said taking the girls to their mum.

"MUMMY" Charlotte and Anne said. "My babies I miss you. I was scared that something happen to you" Hermione said. Hermione is to busying hugging and crying that she did not hear a word about Anne's pink cast. "Ginny follow me please" Draco said.

Ginny followed Draco as thet enter the clinic where Harry, Lily and James enter to check on the Potter's twins five minutes prior. "Oh thank god you guys are alright" Ginny hug her whole family while Harry give her the low down about what happen. "Blood on Lily's clothes is Hugo's" Ginny said. "Yea Hugo saved her from being cursed and apparently they love each" Harry said.

"How is Hugo doing"

"He still in there and so is Rose"

"What did James say"

"He told us he heard everything scream and whip. He wants to see her"

"James and Lily come here kids" Ginny said. "Mum they going to be alright" they both asked.

"I don't know but we going to stay until the doctors say that they are" Ginny says.

"Honey where are babies" Draco said holding on a sleeping Anne who crash after having too much sugar on his lap. "Molly is watching them" Hermione who is also holding a sleeping child Charlotte fell asleep five minutes after Anne did.

"Draco and Hermione" Healer Pansy Parkinson said. She started working at Malfoy Hospital about ten years. She would be Rose and Hugo primary healer for on. "yea Pansy" Draco said putting down Anne gently without waking her up. Hermione did the same. "They are going to fine physically but emotionally is a different story" she said.

"What do you mean emotionally?" Hermione said.

"Both of them went though something very traumatic and they could suffer from PTSD which means Posttraumatic stress disorder. I seen it happen to my patients and since I'm not equip to handle it anyway I giving the number to best therapist for you and Potter kids"

"Thanks Pansy. Can we see them now"

"Sure but there something I need to tell you about Rose"

"What is Pans"

"You need to take extra and special care of Rose. She can barely walk due to the force of the torture. However with a little help she will be okay in few months until then she needs in a wheelchair".

Pansy took them into the room where Hugo and Rose are in. Hugo was alert and watching television. "Hugo baby thank god you are going alright" Hermione hugging her son. "I miss you mum" Hugo said.

"I miss you so much I had never been so scared in my life" she said.

"I was scared that I never see you guys again"

"Oh honey I was scared that I never see you guys" Hermione said.

"Son for three days I was so terrified", Draco sitting on his hospital bed. Hugo looked shocked "but I thought Malfoys don't get scared" Hugo said.

"I was wrong" Draco said. Hugo eyes widened. "When I saw you lay there I bust into tears and your grandfather cried as well"

"really dad"

"Really. Hugo you are son and if you lost you any of you I would be broken man" Draco said. He turn to Rose who laying on side in her hospital bed. Draco walked over to her bed and rocking her back and forth saying "I got you now". Rose tensed up became threshing her arms trying to break free. Draco held her tighter trying to calm her down "Rose sweetie it daddy you are safe now. You are safe with me and mum I promise I promise sweetheart" Draco said. Hermione came over join Draco and Rose. "Sweetie it mum" Hermione said. "Mum" Rose said.

"Yes sweetie it mum you are safe now sweetie"

"You guys are not mad at me"

"For what Rose" Draco said

"because of the whole rape. I was scared you would disown me"

"Rose Narcissa Malfoy. What happen to you was not your fault and we not mad at you" Draco said.

"Your not?", Rose said

"No sweetie" Hermione said.

"Not matter what happens we love you all of you and we will never turn our backs on you alright" Draco said. Rose nodded both all of them join hug each other. They were all talking when there was a knock on the door. It was Lucius, Narcissa, the kids, and James and Lily.

Hermione and Draco took the kids out of the room dragging Lucius and Narcissa with them.

"Hi James" Rose said. James walk over to Rose bed "my dad told what happen and I'm sorry was there to protect. I promise you not to let you not of sight. I also heard what you talking about with you parents and don't think I will leave you because I won't. I love you too much" James said. Rose used her strength to pull James in to kiss her. James stayed with her until she fall asleep.

"Hugo thank god you going to okay. I never thank you for saving my life" Lily said. Hugo pull Lily closer to him and kiss her on the lips. "No need to thank me Lil" Hugo said.

Over the next few days Hugo and Rose were release from the hospital however since Ron is still out there Potter and Malfoy children did not return to Hogwarts and they are put under the protection of their parents and aurors.

Hermione arranged so the kids can be homeschooled by Neville Longbottom. Lucius Malfoy put high-level security on the Manor, Draco and Hermione's home and Ginny and Harry's home.

** DAY 7 **

Ron, Bellatrix and Antonin Dolohov are unaware that Draco, Lucius and Harry rescued the children. "It day seven still no Hermione. I guess she didn't care about the children. We have no need for them anymore. Bellatrix is the poison ready?" Ron asks.

Bellatrix grin with glee.

Ron, Antonin and Bellatrix headed the dungeon to kill them but little did they know that the children is already safe back home with their parents.


	7. Chapter 7

"Crappe, Goyle" Ron said screaming his way into camera room. Crappe and Goyle both drunk passed out on the floor "We are suppose to be watching the cameras" Ron said. "We are" Crappe said drunk.

"No you not because if you had then you would know that the kids had escaped" Ron said. He push them out of the way to view to tapes. He watch as Draco, Harry, Lucius and Danni rescued the kids. In his fit of fury Ron killed both Crappe and Goyle. "Shit my planning is falling apart fuck that ferret. They are going to be impossible to kidnap them again since I except the kids will be homeschooled and Lucius put high level security on them" Ron said.

"Well always got plan B which is kill Draco" Dolohov said. Ron looked at him for moment "Good plan except for one problem Draco is too well protected so is Harry" Ron said.

"Maybe not" Bellatrix said.

"What do you mean" Ron said.

"Well Malfoy protection is not all that great. I mean few muggles broke in there a few times" she said.

"He would have change the system by now since he got grandkids that was kidnapped. They are too well protected however we could lure Draco away by kidnapping Hermione. There is only one place that Malfoy protection can't follow Hermione"

"What that" Dolohov and Bellatrix said

"Diagon Alley"

Bellatrix laughed at him " that worst place because it public place and I am pretty sure they will be looking for us. We do this our way this time" Bellatrix said.

Few weeks later

Things are better at home Rose is walking more but still wheelchair because her legs bother her after a while. Lily and Hugo relationship grew although Hermione had trouble letting her son go. Although things getting better the kids still have nightmares about their kidnapping Charlotte and Anne can't alone so the parents put sleeping bags in their room floor.

Rose wakes up screaming half the night and won't sleep without her parents holding her and protecting her. Hugo just refused to sleep so spend nights practicing quiditch in the yard which Lucius use a shield charm so muggles won't see.

"It might helped them Draco. Rose wakes up screaming during night. Charlotte and Anne refused to sleep in their own rooms and Hugo won't sleep at all. They need help more than we can give this time you can't be stubborn on this" Hermione said.

Once again they were fighting about Pansy's advice. "I don't want to relive what happen. We can help by themselves I don't want out kids seeing some random guy" Draco said. "It like admitting we can't help own kids"he said.

"We are people helping them" Hermione said. Tired of talking about it Draco grab the address and number left the house. "Draco" Hermione said. He stop and turn towards her "don't let him ruin us" she said. He nodded and left. At the sound of door closing Katherine wakes up crying. "Coming sweetie" Hermione said.

Draco drove to the doctor's office where Pansy had given the number. "Hello I'm looking for Doctor Clarke I'm Draco Malfoy" he said. The office was located in the London two blocks from Draco's Malfoy. Inside the waiting room had flat screen, water cooler and magical toy chest and video games for kids. Draco attention turn the television at mention of the his name. It was magical fork channel only seen by who are magical.

"The aurors are still looking Ron Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov who are masterminds behind the kidnapping of Malfoy and Potter children and suspect murderers for the murder of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle who found died in street in Diagon Alley any leads this call the aurors office" The newscaster says.

"You must be Draco Malfoy my wife was telling me that you might come I'm Ryan Clarke" Ryan asks. Draco took a look at this is man who has blond hair and blue eyes wearing a brown suit "Who is your wife" Draco said.

"Pansy Parkinson. She uses her maiden name for work reason"

"Oh"

"I am assuming you are about your children?"

"Yes"

"Come on into my office" Ryan says. He office was sit up with desk and couch. He also have pictures of Pansy and their three kids Lilah, Ryan and Elizabeth. He offered Draco to sit which he does.

"I know that you are worried about your kids I am here to reassured you that will be perfectly safe and they privacy will be protect. I keep my extreme files of patients who though the same thing in this file protect with charms and spells. I protect all of patients" he said.

"Do you any of your patients who were in same positions that my kids are in fully recovered?" Draco says. "Why yes they do. You watching one of them on television" Ryan said.

"I am worried about leaving my kids with you. I feel like I can protect since I fail them" Draco admitted.

"Why do you mean by you fail them?"

"I should have protected them for this"

"it not your fault what happen"

"That what my wife says"

"Well she is right. It not your fault and you protecting them by you sitting with me you protecting them"

Ryan and Draco for a few more minutes before setting up a appointments for the kids. Ryan also inform Draco that Potter kids see him as well. Draco got Ryan agree with setting them with security measures for Potter and his kids. Draco left the office. Before heading home he stopped by the hospital signing Rose of physical therapy to help her walk.

"Kids dinner is ready" Hermione called out to them. "Draco where have you been ? I was getting worried sick about you" Hermione said. "Hang on baby I want tell you and the kids together" Draco said. Hugo had rolled Rose into the dining room but stopped half way. She wanted to walk to the table. Draco and Hugo stand by close just in case Rose falls. Sure enough her knees buckle but Draco caught her carried her into seat while Hugo rolled the wheel chair next to her. Hermione put Zoey, Scorpius and Katherine into high chairs with their baby food. "Okay before we sit down and eat kids you are starting up therapy tomorrow with the Potter kids with Ryan Clarke who is Pansy's husband by the way" Draco said. The kids screamed in protest "but dad I can't tell a complete stranger about what happen to me" Rose said. "Or me" Hugo said. "Same with us daddy" Charlotte and Anne said. "Rose sweetie you scream in the middle of the night. Hugo you need to some but your nightmares are preventing. Charlotte and Anne you guys have not slept in your room since we left the hospital" Draco said.

"Why can't you guys help us?"Rose asks.

"We are sweetie. Rose I signed up for physical therapy as well it a magical treatment that will help you walk better and longer without the need of the chair" Draco said.

"No butts Rose and rest of you guys heard what your father have said. You are guys no question asked" Hermione said ending the discussion.

They eat their dinner silence and once the finished they put the kids to bed. Charlotte and Anne slept in their room.

Hermione had moved Katherine into the nursery while Zoey and Scorpius are asleep in their rooms. "So what brought on this change? I mean earlier you dead set against it what happen" Hermione sitting the bed. "You did" Draco said. "meaning?"

"You were right. The kids needs more help then we can give them. I refused to let Ron destroy our family"

"Physical therapy for Rose"

"Correction it magical physical therapy it is lot faster then the muggle way. I don't want Rose dependent on the wheelchair for the rest of her life"

"how much faster"

"Two weeks. I just hope that the kids don't resent me for it"

Hermione pull Draco's head on chest and kiss the top of his head "they won't. They will thankful that have a wonderful father who loves them" Hermione says. She move his face to level her and lean in kiss him. "We are lucky that we have you and each other" Hermione said. "I'm lucky that I have you and kids" Draco said. He lowered himself on top of her kissing her while unbuttoning her top. A loud scream from Charlotte and Anne 's room which scared them.

Hermione quickly button her nightgown and followed Draco down to the twin's room.

"Anne sweetie are you alright" Hermione asks. "I am fine mummy but Charlotte having another nightmare" Anne said. Charlotte threshing, screaming and kicking, Hugo was couldn't sleep ran into girl's room. "What going on I heard screaming" Hugo said. "It Charlotte she having a nightmare" Hermione said.

"Charlotte sweetie it daddy Charlotte you are safe. You are safe here I promise sweetheart" Draco said trying to calm her down. "Why does she keep screaming Dolohov" Hermione asks. "Mummy" Anne said. Hermione look down at her daughter "what is honey" Hermione says looking down at her. "Dolohov used what he call an unforgivable curse on her" Anne said.

Hermione eyes widen in fear "Which curse Anne? Can you remember what he said" Hermione said. "Cruico" Anne said.

Draco finally calm down Charlotte and fall back to sleep. He laid her back down and kiss the top of her forehead. "Hugo go back to bed she asleep now but if you can't sleep keep eye on her if she have another nightmare come get us" Draco said.

Hugo left the room and came back with a sleeping bag. "I'll stay in here tonight" he says. Hermione dragged Draco back into their bed before entering their room they checked on Rose who was still sleeping. "Hermione where the fire" Draco said as Hermione closed the door.

"Anne told me that Dolohov used Cruciatus Curse on Charlotte which is why she is had the nightmares" Hermione said. Draco widen in shock "You mean tell me that Dolohov used cruciatus curse on our eleven year old daughter" Draco said. Hermione nodded. She noticed that Draco had started to tense up. He gets like this when things festered after a while.

She grabbed her wand did a silencing so the kids in just case.

" I am going to kill him. I mean all of them" Draco said. "Look at what they done to our kids, Hugo was almost killed. Rose was raped and tortured and now can barely walk. Charlotte is now having nightmare and Anne barely sleep" Draco said.

He pick a vase thrown over against the wall. Hermione knew it was a good idea use a silence charm.

"I am sorry Mione. Maybe life would have better for you if you didn't marry me" Draco said sitting down on the couch.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy my life would not have better if didn't marry you" Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. "My life is better because I married you. I never been this happy in my entire life and you are reason. I can't imagine my life without you and kids" Hermione said.

Draco pull Hermione closer and their lips touch. Draco picks up Hermione and laid on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Over few next weeks Rose was walking again. Draco had gotten rid of her wheelchair and all the kids nightmare stopped. Sadly them the nightmare is not over.

Hermione was walking to car after leaving Malfoy Hospital with good news. She was excepting another and her last child. Hermione was busying smiling that she did not notice someone coming up behind her. This person was wearing a dark hooded cloak. "Stupefy" the hooded figure said. The hooded figure the show "Come on mudblood" Bellatrix said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had woken up strapped in this bed. She look and saw Ron sitting there. "Ron let me go now" Hermione said. "I got you right where I want you with me not the ferret" Ron said. He came to closer to Hermione. "He'll kill you. I promise you he will kill you for hurting me and this would him put more over the edge" Hermione said. "

Gee Hermione I don't see your husband around here do I" Ron said.

"He will find me and that is a fact"

"well until then why don't we have some fun" Ron said leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't think so" Hermione did wandless magic and release herself from the bed, and punch him in the face. Hermione ran outside the room to find a way out. She searched the entire place but all doors were lock. Hermione quickly search for her wand "Hey Mione looking for this." Ron said showing her wand. Hermione tried run out of the room but Ron grab and throw her against the wall.

"you are not escaping this" Ron said. He pins Hermione against the wall

"why does this seem familiar? Oh yeah because did it to Rose. Oh yea how she doing? Does she miss me" Ron tease. At mention of her daughter Hermione became enrage and knee him and spit in his face "you stayed away from my daughter and my family" Hermione said. She run to find a fireplace so she floo to her house get Draco and the aurors. She ran into a room and lock the door.

"Bellatrix get the message to Draco" Ron called her. Hermione hid in this small room. She looked around and found fireplace and window "shit there no floo powder and the windows is board up".

She had locked the door in hopes Ron won't come in and she hid in the closet. "Ron do you have the letter for Antonin. He been studying every move that the Malfoy made and looking for weak points in the security system" Bellatrix said. "And what did he find out" Ron said.

"There is one weak point"

"Which is what"

"The security systems is weakest at the door."

"so"

"when they open the door the security system is down for minutes because the type security that Lucius got them can't work when the door is open"

"So how get them to open the door I'm sure they have camera that scan you face to let them know who coming to the house"

"they do but like all magical security system use of polyjuice potion is their flaw"

"Do you we have any"

"Antonin been working on it for last few days"

"Good"

"Where is the mudblood"

"Hiding that room which is will be awful for her"

"Why"

"Because the photos of what we did to her kids are in there in. As well entrance to the dungeons and she can't appareted out"

"Shell we carry out our plan" Ron nodded and Bellatrix went tell Dolohov go ahead Hermione hid the room while she tried to appareted home but nothing work. She began looking for a light. When Hermione turn on the lights it like she living the kids worst nightmares. She saw every picture that was taken during the time of when the kids is kidnapped.

She saw rape and torture of Rose and the torture that Antonin put Charlotte though. Antonin breaking Anne's arm and Hugo nearly bleeding death. She saw a picture of James being torture and Grace and Claire getting hurt.

Hermione tried to escape the closet get away from the photos when Ron pull her out the closet. "You sick fuck you took pictures of kids. You took pictures of yourself raping my daughter, torturing James and nearly killing Hugo. GO TO HELL" Hermione said.

Ron shove her in the dungeon where Rose stayed, Hermione look trying to figure out where she was, when she caught something out of the corner of eye.

She spotted a blue school uniform skirt and it was bloody. She scream out in pain she realizes that it was Rose's Ravenclaw skirt. "Oh my god the blood on the bed and skirt, Oh sweetie what they do you" she said.

"Draco never said how they found this place except that Danni appareted them here" Hermione said. She started screaming for Danni "Oh shit we freed him after the kids was release from the hospital" she said. Hermione slowly sit on the floor still clutching Rose's skirt away from the bed. "Draco please find me"

"Ginny, Draco back with the cake" Harry said helping Draco put the cake on the dining room table.

"Has Hermione gotten back yet" Draco said.

"Not yet" Harry said.

"She should have been back by now I'm starting to get worried"

"Does she have a cell phone"

"No I beg her to one after I discovered it wasn't dark magic"

"Where did she say she going again"

"The doctors"

"Maybe they had long list of patients I mean after your hospital does get pretty busy on Saturdays" "Maybe I still wish she will call though"

"Don't worry I am pretty sure she is fine"

Today was gender reveal party that Hermione set up for Ginny. The room is fill with pink or blue balloons and flowers. The kids were outside playing Quidditch well except for Rose due to her leg problem during her kidnapping she couldn't play anymore.

She sat on the sidelines rooting James and Lily rooted for Hugo. "Kids come on lets eat" Harry said. They stopped playing headed inside. Molly and Arthur, and Narcissa and Lucius were finishing putting the rest of the food on the table. "Come here Scorp let put you in high chair" Narcissa picking him.

"Charlotte, Anne. Grace, Claire lets eat come on and Anne bring down Zoey alright and Katherine is still taking a nap?" Draco shouted.

"Yes she is and Anne getting Zoey now" Charlotte said.

"Come on Hugo face the facts you lost and I won. I'm better the Quidditch player" James said.

"rematch after dinner you and me" Hugo said.

"Bring on it Hugo"

"Oh I'll bring it alright"

"Enough you to give it rest and Rose…" Draco said.

"No daddy wasn't playing I was cheering on James" Rose said.

"Ginny come on. Where is she" Harry said. They pointed in the direction of the bathroom that Ginny was in.

"I'm sorry guys but where Mione" she asks

"Still at doctors I guess" Harry said. They were all getting ready to eat when the doorbells rings.

"I'll get it" Anne screams as Charlotte, Grace and Claire headed into the dining room. Anne opens the door and a man appears with a small wand box. "Hello can I help you" Anne asks.

"Yes I'm looking for Draco Malfoy is he home?" the man said.

"you look familiar do I know you?"

"No I don't think so and who is this little girl"

"My sister Zoey, what in the box?"

"A wand for your dad"

"what is your name"

"Bill"

"Come in Bill. I'll get my dad" Anne lead Bill (Dolohov) to dining room.

Dolohov pull out his wand and grab Anne by the head. She started kicking and screaming. Zoey started to cry and manage to kick him somehow letting Anne escape. "Come on Zoey let's go" Anne run into the dining room. Dolohov who polyjuice jpotion was wearing off grab by her hair. "Daddy help" Anne said. Draco heard the screaming run into hall saw Anne and Zoey fighting to escape.

Draco pointed his wand "Stupfy " and Dolohov falls to the floor.

"Rose, James take her brothers and sisters upstairs to your room and locked the door. Don't open it unless it me, Harry or Ginny or your grandparents got it"

Draco said not losing focus on Dolohov who polyjuice potion had worn off. Rose nodded and took Zoey while James took Scorp and headed upstairs. Harry and Draco both tied up Dolohov. Harry sent Ginny upstairs to check on the kids.

"What are we going to do with you Dolohov" Draco said. He punch him in the face which woke him up. "Malfoy I was sent here with a message" Dolohov said. "What message" Harry said.

Dolohov smiled "Ron has Hermione and he will kill her if you don't show up alone" Dolohov says.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's heart sank in fear of what Ron doing to his Hermione right now. His fear turns into anger "Where is he holding her" Draco said punching in his face. Draco kept repeating punching him until his answers. "Draco stop punching him this isn't going to tells us anything" Lucious said. Harry pulled Draco aside "Come on mate lets think about this" Harry said.

"I don't have to think to Harry Hermione is trouble" Draco said. "Harry is right son you might heading into a trapped. We are coming with you" Lucious said. "so am I' Narcissa said.

"Mother I don't want you to get hurt" Draco said.

"I am already hurt Draco" Narcissa says. It true Narcissa was hurt because your own sister that used to look up to hurt her family and that something she will never forgive in a million years.

Hermione was like a daughter to her. Her grandchildren are very important to her and Lucious and, when she heard about the torture that her grandchildren went though she cried for a month. In fact she was the one who enforce that Draco upgrade the security system and keep the kids out of Hogwarts until they were caught.

The news about Hermione's kidnapping set her back to grief stage. "Narcissa…" Lucious said.

"No Lucious I'm coming this is Hermione we are talking about. We can have Molly, Arthur and Ginny watch the kids but I am going. I want Bellatrix dead" Narcissa says.

She headed into the dining room to where Molly and Arthur are at. "Ron kidnapped Hermione we need you to watch the kids" Narcissa.

Arthur went and grabbed his wand "I am coming you with Narcissa". He turned his wife "Molly dear please say here and watch Ginny and kids" Arthur said. "Sure but be safe Ron is mental. He hurt his nieces and nephews" Molly says. Molly begins to tear up at the realization that own her son needs to die any means necessarily. Arthur saw this and goes comfort his wife "I don't know what happen to our son I always hope that he would return us but that will never happen. Molly call the aurors as well" Arthur said. He kiss the top his wife forehead and left out the room with Narcissa.

"Draco I am going as well you might the back up and I told Molly call the aurors while we are gone" Arthur said. Draco nodded "Come on you piece trash you are coming with us" Draco said. He grabbed Dolohov and headed out the door with everyone following them.

Lily was sitting on the top of the stairs heard everything that happened headed into Rose's bedroom that decorated with Ravenclaw colors. "Lily what happened what they did say" Hugo asks. Lily was face went pale in fear quietly says "Ron kidnapped Aunt Mione".

Rose and Hugo's faces went white in fear. Rose was clutching her teddy bear that her father give her when she was five years old. Anne and Charlotte started to cry and climb onto Rose's bed. "He wants to Uncle Draco to come alone or she dies" Lily says.

"He heading into a trapped" James says. "They know that because he left with dad, grandfather Arthur and Narcissa and Lucious and they took Dolohov" Lily says.

James sent younger girls out of the room and grabbed Hugo who was staring into a space "Hugo snap out of it. I know you guys are worried I am worried to but we have to do something" James says. "Like what James we are underage" Lily said.

Rose got it up from her bed "shh keep your voices down. Remember aunt Ginny and Molly are still here" she said. "We are going to rescue aunt Mione" James said. Hugo is now paying attention "how James we didn't know where we were during that time" he says.

"then we get Snape" James said

"Ginny and Molly are still here"

"I know but we can seek out without them hearing us"

"How"

James goes into his bag "It a sneaking out kit that I pick up from Uncle Fred and George joke shop". It magical kid that allows teenagers to mirror of a image of them tricking their parents while they sneak out. James set up the kit and silencing charm in the room so his mom and grandmother don't hear.

"Come on Hugo lets go" James grabbing Hugo. "Wait" Rose said. "You are not leaving me and Lily here. We are coming with you" Rose said.

"Rose no, you just got to point of where you didn't need the wheelchair anymore. I don't know what you get hurt again" James said. Rose went into her closet gets her wand. "I'll be fine James but I can't sit here while you and Hugo and our family are in trouble" Rose said.

"I don't know Rose" James said.

"James please I can't sit here"

"Rose I can't lose you" James said. He pull his face away from Rose " I felt helpless hearing you scream while they locked me in other room. I tried countless of times to escape but nothing worked. I was force to hear you scream and I promise myself that I would not let nothing hurt you again" James said finally turning back to face Rose with tears in eyes. Rose press her lips on his "I can't lose you either. I can't lose any of you but staying here is going to make me feel better. I'll be worried and you know you will be as well. I am coming" James nodded.

"Hugo I can't sit here either. I can't lose you or my family. I love Hugo so I am coming" Lily says. Hugo kisses on her lips "alright Lily lets go and I love you too I can't lose you" Hugo said and, Hugo, Lily, James and Rose apparated to Snape's office.

Snape was sitting in his office reading the Daily Prophet for any updates about the kidnapping when attention his suddenly brought to four teenagers standing in his office. "What are you guys doing here" Snape said throwing the paper on his desk. "My mom is in trouble and we think our parents headed into a trapped. She was taken by Ron" Rose says.

"Did you call the aurors" Snape asks

"Molly Weasley did"

"So why you here"

"They wouldn't do anything until it been 48 hours since mom is adult"

"Alright what you do need"

"Your help"

Snape went back to his desk and get his wand "where he take her?"

"Probably the same place where we were held" James said.

"But the problem we don't know where that is. We just remember waking up in the dungeon" he said

"Did you guys had an house elf cleaning up the dungeon" Snape ask.

Rose pop her head up as she remember something "Yes I did but Ron order her to clean me up so he continue to beat and rape me" Rose said. She tear up as remember the events. "Well call her" Snape said. Rose called her and within a minute Danni showed up. "Ms. Malfoy I am sorry but old master made me but Master Draco was nice to me" Danni said.

"Hang on I thought Uncle Draco let you go?" Lily asks. Danni walked to over "yes he did but I choose to remain faithful to Malfoy and Potter family. I am so sorry about what happen to you guys." Danni said. Lily hugged her and so did Rose. "Danni we need your help my mother was taken by Ron today. We don't know where we held. We just woke up in the dungeon. Can you help us? Rose asks.

Danni nodded "I know where that awful place is. Come on I will take you there" Danni said. They all hold on to Danni apparated to the place.

They landed in front of this abandon old house in old wizarding neighborhood. Appears no one lived there since the first wizarding war and it great place to hid people. They had their wands ready. James and Rose went to back to see if there anyway get in.

Hugo and Lily and Snape went to check the windows and doors. "Great they are locked" Hugo said. "Guys over here I found an entrance" James said.

The entrance lead into the dungeon. Snape check to see if there is anyone there. "Alright guys you look for Hermione and I'll go get the aurors" Snape said. They nodded. Snape left get help. As soon as he left they heard voices coming down the stairs. Rose peek around the corner to see who it is when. Her face to white in fear as she saw Ron coming down the stairs in the dungeon "Rose sweetie what wrong" James said.

Rose didn't say anything. She stood frozen in fear. Hugo looked around and notice this door was open. He grabbed Lily while James grabbed Rose taking them in this room. They sighed in relief and Lily while did a silencing charm. While they stood there when a heard a women voice.

"Rose, Lily, James, Hugo" the voice said. They turned around "Mum thank god we found you" Hugo said.

"Oh Hugo sweetie I am so happy to see you" Hermione said hugging her son. "Oh James and Lily" she said hugging them as well. Hermione turned her attention to Rose who was crawl herself into a fetal position. "She must have seen Ron" Hermione.

Hermione pulled Rose into a hug and calming her like she did every time she got scared. "Rose honey it mum I got you sweetie. I won't let him hurt you again" Hermione said. Rose hug her mother back. They sit there for a while they Hermione heard someone at the door.

"Hugo give me your wand" Hermione said with serious tone. Hugo did. Hermione hurried the kids over to a corner did a shielding charm and silencing charm.

Hermione sit back on the floor when Draco, Harry, Narcissa, Lucius and Arthur where toss in. "Draco thank god" Hermione said running to him. Draco buried his face in her hair which still smell of strawberries. "What happened? how do you get here?"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Where is this place you scam bag" Draco said. He is was getting angry it been about four hours since Hermione gone missing. They were in abandon area of where death eaters hid after the fall of the Voldermort. Lucius remembered this very well rounding up all the last death eaters on the run. Dolohov was leading to a secret passage Leading to this abandon old house. "We used this abandon to hold your traitor children" Dolohov said. _

_Arthur and Narcissa punched him in the face and Narcissa kneed him. Dolohov just laugh "You Malfoys are nothing but blood traitors and didn't help that your son married the mudblood and have half blood children" Dolohov said._

_Lucious pointed his wand and yelled Cruico the spell only lifted after Draco pulled him away. "Don't this isn't going to help us get to Hermione quicker" Draco said putting his hand on his father's arm pulling him back. "Draco right" Harry said. "We need to keep going because punching Dolohov is just going to slow us down" he goes on to say. Harry grabbed him the neck "lead the way Dolohov" Harry says. Dolohov lead the this abandon home in the middle of this abandon neighborhood. The whole neighborhood been hidden from the non magical community for years. _

_All the houses are in ruins and the grass is tall as Lucious but the old abandon old home had dark windows and padlock locked. The green paint chipped all the way off. _

_The right Draco notice a swing set and red wagon that a child's doll in it. The whole neighborhood was frozen in time. "This is the Lowville" Arthur says. Everyone looked at him. "Yes it is when Voldermort first came into power he didn't know to transfer his soul into horcruxes yet but he wanted to test his power and greatness. He found an non magical community and killed them. They couldn't figure out who done it or how they did. They couldn't who everyone was so they ended up burying them into at mass grave. As soon as we learned that we left Voldermort and went to the light side. We never regretted it" Lucius said. _

_They stopped at the door when Bellatrix open it. "we been waiting for you Draco and I see you brought Potter, Weasel and my sister and brother in law" Bellatrix grinned as Narcissa clutch her fist. She lead them into the house and Ron was standing in the hallway at the entrance of the dungeon. "Where is she Ron" Draco said. _

"_In the dungeon, she in the room where you found Rose" Ron said._

"_Ron what happen you? What happen to my son" Arthur said._

"_Nothing what happen to me dad" Ron said._

_Arthur slapped him "Wrong this guy here isn't my son. My son is not death eater and he wouldn't have hurt Hermione or her kids or Ginny. Your mother couldn't get out bed for three months" Arthur said._

_Then mom shouldn't have disown me then. I know grown up and I know the truth about the mudblood and you know what"_

"_What"_

"_Voldermort was right" Ron said._

_Out of nowhere Harry got angry punched Ron so hard that a few of his teeth came out._

"_No he wasn't right. He a murderer Ron he committed mass murder. He killed everyone in this town along magical folk. He was wrong way wrong" Harry said._

"_Harry is right. I should never followed him. He wrong but everything and once I know the truth about him I took my family and got out. I wasn't going to allow my son to be a death eater" Lucius said._

"_I fully supported Lucius and judging how everything turned out it the best decision." Narcissa said._

_Bellatrix grinned and smack Narcissa "blood traitor" she said._

"_Take me to my wife" Draco demanded not to taking focus off of him. Ron lead them into the dungeon where Hermione is at._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That is how we got here but how you are okay" Draco asks. Hermione nodded "Yeah I am fine but honey I'm pregnant" she said. Draco's eyes widen "your pregnant" he asks. She nodded I'm six along so we have to get out of here" Hermione said.

Draco started for a way out using the wand Hermione had but the wand wasn't hers but it was familiar. Draco been searching for five minutes when he finally figure who wand he had "this is Hugo wand" Draco said.

Lily removed the shield charm Hermione had place. "Lily, James" Arthur and Harry said. "Hugo and Rose" Draco said. Draco ran over the teens hugged them "I thought I left you with Ginny and Molly" he said. "You did but we worried that you guys heading into the trapped so we kind of snuck out" Hugo said. Rose is still in the corner still white with fear Draco looked up at Hermione "she saw Ron" she said.

Draco pulled Rose into a hug. He started to sing the song that he would sing when she had nightmares. "Rose sweetie it daddy. I won't and I'm pretty sure James won't let anything happen to you" he said. Rose started to little color back in her face. She hugged her father and grandparents. "Oh Rose sweetie don't worry no one is going to touch you guys again" Narcissa said.

"James, Lily" Harry said burying his face into his children. "I thought I left you with your mother" harry asks. "You did dad but we were you worried about you so we snuck out of the house. Grace and Claire are fine they are with Charlotte and Anne" James said.

"We are sorry daddy I was worried about you and grandfather and Hugo and Rose was worried about James and her mother and father so we left as well." Lily said. Harry and Arthur hug James and Lily. They were too busy reuniting they didn't notice Ron in the room.

"Well isn't that sweet" Ron said


End file.
